Twinkle
by sebaekai
Summary: Hey, hey, dengarkan cerita kami. Pairings: BaekYeol/KaiSoo/SuLay/Taoris/XiuChen/HunHan. EXO.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Twinkle  
**Rated**: T  
**Warning**: fluff maksa. typo(s), ooc? dan lain-lain.  
**Pairing**(s): kaisoo/kaido, sulay/layho, taoris/kristao, xiuchen/chenmin, hunhan, baekyeol.  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**A/N**: haiii. o u o. ini sehun. akun ini dipake tiga orang btw. ngok. /gaadayangnanya. dan ini cerita pertama saya. yeeeeee. /krikz.  
jadi, ini semacam drabble gitu. tadinya sih pengen bikin 6 couple langsung dalam satu cerita, tapi kayaknya nggak bisa. berhubung saya nggak bisa nulis pendek-pendek. = w =v . terus rencana mau dijadiin tiga-tiga, tapi tetep aja masih kepanjangan. OTL. jadi diputuskan untuk 2 couple tiap chapter. nggak apa, kan? btw, enjoy reading. c:

* * *

**Twinkle;**

**sebaekai; sehun's time.  
**

* * *

_kaisoo/kaido_; -_**he behind the mask;**_

"Kai."

"Kai. Kkamjong."

"Kai? Jongin."

"Kim Jongin!"

Sang pemilik nama pun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah setengah mengantuk, kedua tangan dijejalkan ke dalam saku celana, menatap wajah orang di belakangnya, ia menguap, "Apa, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan dahi yang berkerut dan mulut yang melengkung ke atas. Kesal, ia menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Kau ini, cuek sekali!" melempar sebuah kantung kertas berisi burger ke arah Kai—yang segera ditangkap oleh sang target dengan "woop!" mengikuti— kemudian mendengus, "kau berjalan terlalu cepat dan kau bahkan tidak mengajakku berbicara sejak kita keluar dari dorm. Apanya yang kencan!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau mau pegangan tangan?" kata Kai kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kyungsoo, sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. Kyungsoo sedikit merona setelah mendegar perkataan Kai. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada tangan kanan Kai yang terjulur ke depan.

Pegangan tangan dan berjalan beriringan seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo ingin. Tapi fakta bahwa mereka adalah _idol, _membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya. Bisa gawat kalau mereka sampai tertangkap media dan nama mereka berdua menjadi _headline_ dalam surat kabar.

**Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin dari Group Band EXO Tertangkap Sedang Berjalan Bergandengan Tangan di Sebuah Taman.**

Mungkin hal itu menguntungkan bagi sebagian fans mereka, tapi tidak untuk perusahaan yang mengasuh mereka. Soo Man pasti bakal naik pitam. Yang terburuk, mereka bisa saja ditendang dari sana. Dan karena Kyungsoo masih ingin melanjutkan mimpinya, ia tidak mau mengambil risiko.

"A—Apa yang kau pikirkan! Ini tempat umum! Berapa kali kubilang kalau—"

"Tuh."

"Aaaahh! Baiklah-baiklah! A-Ayo kita cari bangku untuk duduk dan makan siang," Kyungsoo benci fakta bahwa ia sendirilah yang menyuruh Kai untuk berjalan berjauhan ataupun tidak melakukan hal-hal terlalu intim seperti _skinship _ketika mereka sedang berkencan di tempat umum.

Kai terkekeh sebelum kemudian mengekor di belakang Kyungsoo, berjalan menuju bangku kosong di pojok taman.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Kai menghentikan kegiatannya memakan burger, melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu malah melihat ke arah lain. "Tidak suka? Sini biar kuhabiskan,"

Tepat sebelum Kai meraih kantung kertas milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, menjauhkan kantung berisi burger itu dari jangkauan Kai.

"Dasar rakus," Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan lidah terjulur. "Aku tidak pernah bilang tidak suka."

"Lalu kenapa tidak dimakan? Kau terus saja memandang ke arah lain," kata Kai kemudian melempar pandangannya ke arah dimana Kyungsoo melamun tadi. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia mendapati seorang kakek tengah duduk di sebuah bangku, seorang diri dengan _sandwich_ di tangannya. "Orang tua? Dari tadi kau memandangi orang tua itu? Jangan bilang seleramu—"

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Kai.

"Kenapa pikiranmu harus ke situ, sih?" Kata Kyungsoo kemudian membuka kantung kertasnya, memberi satu gigitan pada burger yang ada di dalamnya, menghiraukan aduhan Kai yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memukul kepalaku seperti itu," Kai mengelus kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan. "Lalu?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya... Mungkin ini hanya aku saja, tapi, melihat orang tua duduk dan makan sendirian seperti itu—mau dimana saja, entah itu di restoran, taman, atau dimanapun— membuatku sedih."

Kai terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"H-Hey, itu tidak lucu, jangan tertawa!"

Kai menghentikan kekehannya, "Kau tahu tidak alasan kenapa orang lebih memilih melakukan semua hal sendirian?" katanya kemudian sambil menatap wajah penuh tanya _hyung_nya.

"A-Apa?"

Sebuah cengiran lebar trekembang di bibir Kai, "Karena lebih murah!" jawabnya penuh percaya diri. "Makan di restoran atau jalan-jalan untuk berlibur sendirian itu memakan biaya yang lebih murah dibanding kalau melakukannya bersama banyak orang."

"..."

Hening.

"Apa? Itu benar."

"Aku penasaran kalau kau sebenarnya punya hati atau tidak."

"Tentu saja aku punya. Aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu kalau aku tidak memiliki hati."

"...Bukan waktunya untuk gombal."

Kai mengangkat bahunya cuek, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. "Kau hanya terlalu peduli."

"Mungkin." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang, bersandar pada bangku. "Tapi hal-hal seperti ini selalu membuatku penasaran."

Kai mengangkat alisnya sambil terus mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya, "Seperti?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Kau tahu, bahwa orang-orang tua pasti pernah muda, seperti kita," katanya. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa cerita mereka. Bagaimana cerita mereka ketika anak-anak, saat remaja, atau saat mereka tumbuh dewasa dan mungkin menikah..." terhenti. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kantung kertas yang ia letakkan di atas paha kakinya. "Dan kenapa... mereka sendirian saat ini.."

Kai berhenti mengunyah, menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang saat ini sedang tertunduk, ia menghela napas.

Kai tahu kalau Kyungsoo memang sensitif. Tapi, ia tidak sesensitif Tao yang gampang menitikkan air mata. Kai hanya tahu kalau Kyungsoo bersungguh-sungguh ketika ia berkata kalau ia sedih. Dengan satu helaan napas panjang, Kai membuang kantung kertas yang saat ini telah kosong ke tempat sampah di samping kanannya dan berdiri. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak dari lamunannya dan menatap _dongsaeng_nya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kai? Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya kemudian, melihat Kai mulai mengangkat kaki dan berjalan.

"Apa? Katanya kau kasihan."

"Kasihan? Kai, kau—"

"Jangan cuma bicara. Kalau kau benar-benar peduli, lakukan sesuatu," Kai menghentikan langkahnya, "seperti duduk menemani pak tua itu?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya, tidak percaya kalau dia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat bahu, membiarkan yang sudah terjadi, terjadi.

Kyungsoo masih duduk di sana, menatap punggung Kai yang mulai menjauh berjalan menuju ke arah Pak Tua di sudut lain taman dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

Namun sebuah senyum terpatri di bibirnya beberapa detik kemudian.

Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling tahu bahwa di balik sikap dan penampilan cuek Kai, tersembunyi sosok yang lembut dan penyayang.

Dengan senyum lebar, Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian berlari kecil, mengekor di belakang Kai yang sudah berada agak jauh di depannya.

"Hey, jangan jalan cepat-cepat!"

.

.

* * *

_sulay/layho_; -_**don't forget me;**_

"_Halo?"_

"Yixing?"

"_Suho? Ini Suho?"_

"Ya, tentu saja, siapa lagi, ini kan nomor _handphone_-ku. Kenapa menelpon, omong-omong?"

"_Ah iya benar juga. Suho, gawat! Aku lupa membawa dompetku—"_

"Lagi?"

"_Kau tahu bagaimana aku."_

"Kau selalu lupa membawa hal-hal yang penting. Untung saja nyawa bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilepas-pasang. Bisa-bisa kau lupa membawanya atau meninggalkannya di suatu tempat. Hahaha."

"_... Itu tidak lucu."_

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"_Baiklah, terserah. Tapi, bisakah kau menolongku? Aku dan Luhan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan kami di Korea, dan kami berhenti di suatu restoran untuk makan."_

"Dan kau tidak bisa membayar karena lupa membawa dompetmu."

"_Tepat sekali."_

"Kenapa tidak meminjam uang Luhan dulu?"

"_Itulah masalahnya. Aku sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk mentraktirnya sebelum kami berdua pergi tadi pagi. Ia tidak membawa dompetnya."_

"Dasar bodoh."

"_Aku tahu. Makanya, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."_

"Hhhh, baiklah. Kalian ada di mana?"

"_Di sebuah restoran, di Gangwon."_

"Gangwon itu luas."

"_Uh..., sebentar aku tanyakan Luhan. Hey Luhan apa nama restoran—"_

"Kau bahkan lupa nama restorannya."

"_Diamlah. Aku hanya tidak begitu memperhatikan—"_

"Tentu saja."

"_Baiklah, baiklah, aku memang lupa. Kau puas? Luhan bilang namanya Unamjeong."_

"..."

"_Halo? Suho? Kenapa diam? Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu tempatnya..."_

"...Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit kepikiran."

"_Oh, ayolah, ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal lain, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."_

"Yixing."

"_Apa lagi?"_

"Kau mudah sekali melupakan sesuatu."

"_Aku tahu. Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengolok—"_

"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat kau juga akan melupakan aku?"

"_...Hah?"_

"Aku hanya kepikiran. Mungkin saja, kan, kalau penyakit lupamu itu semakin parah, kau bisa saja... lupa?"

"_...Ap.. Kau ingin aku amnesia!?"_

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja.. memikirkan hal seperti itu sedikit menyakitkan. Sudahlah, lupakan. Mungkin aku berpikir terlalu jauh."

"_... Kau."_

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Jadi, di mana tadi? Unamjeong, kan?"

"_Dasar bodoh."_

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."_

"..."

"_Kau benar-benar bodoh karena sempat berpikiran seperti itu. Kau bilang menjadi yang dilupakan adalah satu-satunya yang terluka? Jangan bercanda. Melupakan sesuatu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Dan aku tahu itu. Perasaan ketika membutuhkan sesuatu namun kita melupakannya. Hal itu membuat kita bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Meminjam bukan kata yang bagus karena perasaan kita akan berbeda jika kita memakai milik orang lain. Dan terkadang rasanya kosong."_

"Yi—"

"_Mana mungkin aku melupakan orang-orang penting yang ada di dalam hidupku! Terutama kau!"_

"Yixing.."

_"A-Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja mengatakan hal yang dalam. Ini memalukan. Luhan, berhenti tertawa!"_

"Hahaha."

"_Itu tidak lucu. Jangan tertawa, Suho!"_

"Baiklah. Um, Yixing."

"_Hng?"_

"Terima kasih banyak."

"_... Ak—ak—sa-sama-sama. Argh. Kau tidak tahu betapa merahnya mukaku saat ini! Sudahlah cepat segera ke sini."_

"Hey, Yixing."

"_A-Apa lagi, sih?"_

"... Nama restorannya Unamjeong, kan?"

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: = w =; pff. maksa banget yah. OTL. dan pasti baekhyun sama kai ngetawain gue. OTL saya emaing fail buat fluff.  
dan itu... d.o sama lay nya.. ooc banget nggak sih? OTL. /kuburdiri.  
buat couple(s) selanjutnya taoris/kristao sama xiuchen/chenmin nih. o u o. ada shipper(s) mereka nggak nih? o w o.  
hehe anyway, makasih udah baca. c:

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Twinkle  
**Rated**: T  
**Warning**: fluff maksa. typo(s), ooc? GAY. galau!taoris/kristao. orz.  
**Pairing**(s): kaisoo/kaido, sulay/layho, taoris/kristao, xiuchen/chenmin, hunhan/sehan, baekyeol/chanbaek. author x galau /plak.  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor/HurtComfort dikit bagian taoris/kristao

_**A/N**: btw, saya bales review di akhir cerita, ya. pengen bales yang review lewat pm (buat yang log in) tapi koneksi lagi ngokz banget. dan maaf keterlambatan update-nya. saya kinda sorta a bit busy these days. QAQ /soksibuk. dan-dan makasih banyak yang udah review di chap 1 :'D te-terharu banget ternyata ada juga yang baca fanfic ini. hiks. /elap ingus. anyway, happy reading. c':  
_

* * *

**Twinkle_  
_**

**by: sebaekai; sehun's time  
**

* * *

_xiuchen/chenmin_; —_**doormat;**_

Hari itu rapat sedang berlangsung. Semua anggota EXO-M berkumpul dalam satu ruangan besar dengan meja bundar di tengah-tengahnya. Mereka duduk rapi mengelilingi meja itu. Sedangkan _manager _menghadap ke sebuah layar, menjelaskan sesuatu yang ditampilkan oleh proyektor.

Semua tampak tenang memperhatikan penjelasan,

—kecuali dua orang laki-laki yang malah asyik bertukar-tukaran kertas berisi surat.

Chen dan Xiumin tampak asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan Chen terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas kertas. Setelah selesai, ia melemparkan kertas tersebut pada Xiumin. _Hyung_nya hanya mendengus dan berdecih sebelum membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut.

To: Xiumin

_Hyung_, kau lihat tidak? Kris lupa menaikkan resleting celananya lagi.

From: Chen

.

Sebenarnya mereka biasa melakukan hal ini ketika rapat berlangsung. Untuk mengusir kebosanan, katanya. Terutama Chen yang tidak betah diam.

To: Chen

Aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika Kris tidak mengganti celana dalamnya dari kemarin, aku benar-benar tidak mau peduli. Sekarang, perhatikan apa yang _manager-hyung_ sampaikan.

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

Wow _hyung_, bagaimana kau tahu? Tao bilang Kris pakai celana dalam yang sama seperti kemarin. Tsk tsk, kau mengintip, ya? Dan tumben kau menyuruhku untuk memperhatikan _manager_.

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

... Aku hanya asal menulis saja? Dan _ewww_ itu menjijikkan. Kepribadiannya benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya.  
Kau ini, dua minggu yang lalu kita kena hukuman gara-gara ketahuan tidak memperhatikan penjelasan manager dan malah tukar-menukar surat? Aku heran kenapa kau tidak jera juga.

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

Omong-omong soal wajah, aku tidak suka alisnya. Dan oh _well_, tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat seorang Chen jera.

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

Aku tidak bertanya.  
Dan kau baru saja terdengar seperti anak ingusan yang minta ditendang bokongnya.

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

Aku hanya memberi tahu, _Baozi_. Oh _yeah_? Kalau begitu, tendang saja bokongku.

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

JANGAN PANGGIL AKU _BAOZI_.  
AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENENDANG BOKONGMU.

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

_Hyung_, kau tidak perlu menulis dengan huruf kapital seperti itu, mataku masih sehat.

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

AKU TIDAK PEDULI.

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

...hyung? Kau serius? Aku hanya bercanda.

From: Chen

.

To: Xiumin

Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung. Jangan abaikan suratku.

From: Chen

.

.

To: Xiumin

Yah hyung! Balas suratku! Jangan abaikan suratku, aku hanya bercanda!

From: Chen

.

To: Xiumin

HYUUUUUNG! Aku hanya bercanda dan jangan tendang bokongku, kumohon.

From: Chen.

.

To: Xiumin

Hyuuung. _Please?_

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

Chen, kau menyebalkan.

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

Yah hyung! Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya bercanda. Dan sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

Apa?

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

Berjanjilah terlebih dahulu kalau kau tidak akan menendang bokongku.

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

Geeez. Sudah cepat katakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran.

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

Hyung, berjanjilah dulu.

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

Kim Jongdae. Kau. Memuakkan.  
Baiklah, aku berjanji. Dan sekarang cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan.

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

Nah, begitu, dong~

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

Sudah cepat katakan!

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini berhari-hari yang lalu. Tapi tidak pernah dapat waktu yang tepat. Dan kurasa sekarang ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

_Hyung_, biarkan aku jadi kesetmu.

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

..._WTF_!? Kau mempersiapkan ini berhari-hari hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu?  
Jadi kesetku? Kau ingin aku injak-injak?

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

_Hyung_, kau tidak romantis.

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

...?

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

Tsk. Padahal aku bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu yang romantis.

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

Apanya yang romantis dari keset? Aku bertanya.

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

Banyak hal, hyung. Banyak hal. Ah, kau payah.

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

Jangan panggil aku payah.  
Dan sejauh yang aku tahu, fungsi sebuah keset hanyalah untuk membersihkan kotoran. Selalu di injak bahkan kadang di usek-usek dan menerima kotoran dari alas kaki sang penginjak untuk kemudian menampungnya.

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

... Itu benar, tapi bukan itu maksudku!

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

Lalu?

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

Hyung, kau ini memang benar-benar payah! Tidak adakah hal lain yang kaupikirkan kecuali itu?

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

Tidak. Sudah katakan saja apa maksudmu. Aku malas main tebak-tebakan.

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

...Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi kau jangan tertawa!

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

Tidak akan.

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

..Ugh. Baiklah. Ini akan sedikit panjang.

Jadi, hyung. Um, biarkan aku jadi kesetmu. Aku akan menempatkan diriku menjadi keset. Menjadi tempat mmbuang segala keluh kesah, umpatan, air mata. Dan keset tidak akan protes, tentu saja. Dan seperti yang sudah kau bilang tadi, keset mengorbankan dirinya agar alas kaki yang memijaknya bersih. Biarkan aku..membahagiakanmu, hyung. Entah bagaimana caranya.  
Dan.. dan meski cuma pembersih alas kaki saja, keset juga sangat di percaya oleh orang-orang. Buktinya masih banyak orang yang menaruh kunci rumah di bawah keset. Jadi, hyung... percayakan dirimu padaku, dan.. aku akan mempercayakan diriku padamu.

Baiklah, sepertinya itu saja. Argh. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau aku yang menulis ini semua.  
Jadi, hyung. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan tertawa, jadi, jangan tertawa.

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

...Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menulis hal..seperti itu? Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

Hyung, kata-katamu setajam belati. Dan aku sedang dalam kondisi SANGAT sehat saat ini.

Jadi, apa jawabanmu?

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

...Hah? Jawaban? Memang apa yang kautanyakan?

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

Hyung, kau ini benar-benar payah. Tidak romantis. Dan... kau lambat.

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

Aku membencimu.

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

YAH _HYUNG_! Jangan marah! Aku hanya bercanda. Asdfghjkl. Jangan benci aku!

From: Chen

.

To: Chen

Kalau begitu, katakan padaku apa maksud semua ini. Apa pertanyaanmu?

From: Xiumin

.

To: Xiumin

_Hyung_, kau benar-benar membuatku asdfghjkl. Baiklah, langsung pada _point_-nya saja.

_Hyung_, aku menyukaimu. Apakah kau mau jadi... pacarku? Ugh. Bersama denganku?  
Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus menunggu. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Atau yang paling parah.. ditolak juga aku tidak masalah. Aku sudah siap dengan semua hal yang mungkin terjadi.  
Dan ugh.. aku terdengar sangat galau.

From: Chen

.

Chen menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena...karena ia baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya, tentu saja.

Dia terkejut ketika ia mendengar Xiumin yang duduk di seberang sana, tertawa kecil. Dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendapati Xiumin meneteskan air mata.

Satu pertanyaan terlintas; kenapa?

Member yang lain—setelah mendengar suara tawa Xiumin—menolehkan kepala mereka, memandang Xiumin yang sedang menghapus air matanya sambil menggenggam selembar kertas.

Tao dengan wajah dan nada khawatirnya, "Gege, kau baik-baik saja?" dan Lay yang ingin tahu, "Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan dengan tatapan bingung dan polosnya, "Gege kenapa menangis dan tertawa dalam waktu bersamaan? Maksudku bagaimana bisa?" dan Kris dengan wajah acuh tak acuhnya, "Hey, perhatikan _manager_!" sampai—

"KIM MINSEOK DAN KIM JONGDAE! LAGI-LAGI KALIAN TIDAK MEMERHATIKAN PENJELASANKU DAN MALAH SIBUK SENDIRI DENGAN KEGIATAN KEKANAK-KANAKAN KALIAN ITU!? KELUAR SEKARANG DAN BERDIRI DI LUAR RUANG RAPAT SELAMA DUA JAM PENUH! CEPAT!"

"E-EH!?"

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka, berdiri di luar ruang rapat sebagai hukuman... untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Lihat, kita dihukum lagi. Aku penasaran apakah hukuman yang kedua kalinya ini akan membuatmu jera.."

"Psh. Tidak akan."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu."

Mereka terdiam. Cukup lama.

"_Hyung_."

"Hmm?"

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"..."

".._Hyung_?"

"..."

"...Hey? _Hyung_? Kau tidak—"

"—mu. Aku juga.. menyukaimu."

"E-EH!?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kim Jongdae."

"Ja-Jadi, itu adalah 'iya'?"

"Hmm."

"Serius _hyung_!?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau ingin aku merubah pikiranku?"

"E-eh! Ja-jangan! U-uwah! Aku tidak percaya! Aku diterima!"

"Tsk. Berbahagialah kau karena aku punya perasaan yang sama."

"_Yeah_. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan berkata iya, sih."

"Cih. Dasar narsis."

"Ahahaha. Tapi itu benar, aku memang hebat!"

"Sombong sekali. Kau menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku."

"Pff. Chen."

"Ya?"

"Aku benar-benar akan menendang bokongmu. Sekarang. Juga."

.

.

* * *

_taoris/kristao_; _**—i'm not a gay;**_

Kris tidak ingat persis kapan semua hal ini dimulai. Dia tidak ingat kapan ia mulai bersandar pada seorang laki-laki untuk kenyamanan. Dia tidak dapat menjelaskan alasan kenapa tangannya selalu berakhir di bahu laki-laki di sampingnya. Kris heran kenapa sekarang ia lebih suka menyentuh seorang laki-laki dibandingkan perempuan. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah merindukan orang ini di setiap detiknya.

Dan hal ini membuatnya gila.

Kris tahu kalau ia normal. Ia suka membaca majalah dewasa diam-diam dan mengagumi betapa indah tubuh para wanita yang dipampang di sana. Ia suka menonton film romance di mana seorang pria dan wanita saling bergandengan tangan dan saling melontarkan kata-kata gombal. Ia suka diam-diam mengintip celana dalam teman-teman perempuannya ketika masih di SMA dulu. Ia suka memandang wajah-wajah cantik dengan dada besar. Ia suka—suka—

suka—

(_siapa?_)

"_Gege_?"

Suara ketukan terdengar, mata Kris berpendar.

Dengan posisi masih duduk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya, Kris bertanya dengan suara parau, "Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Tao."

_Tao._

Sepertinya sudah lama—lama sekali ia tidak melihat wajah anak lelaki bermata panda tersebut. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suaranya. Sudah lama ia tidak memel—

Kris menampar wajahnya sendiri.

Cukup keras, hingga Tao yang berada di seberang mendengar suara kulit yang bertubrukan dengan kulit. Laki-laki bermata panda itu mengetuk kembali pintu dan berkata dengan nada khawatir, "_G-Ge_? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Ini sudah hari ketiga dan kau masih mengunci diri di kamar," ia masih mengetuk pintu, "yang lain mengkhawatirkanmu. Terutama Xiumin _gege_. Ia tidak mau tidur di ruang tengah lagi."

Baik-baik saja katanya. Tao tidak bisa melihat betapa berantakannya penampilan Kris saat ini. Rambut acak-acakan, mata panda seperti milik Tao, dan ekspresi wajah yang begitu frustasi.

"_Ge_, sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

Apa yang mengganggunya?

Kalau saja pertanyaan seperti itu bisa dijawab semudah menjentikkan jari.

Kris menjambak rambutnya frustasi, mengatakan tidak apa-apa, tapi tentu saja Tao tidak tidak percaya semudah itu. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang mudah dibodohi. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mencium ketidak beresan dengan segala tingkah _absurd gege_-nya itu. Mengunci diri selama tiga hari dua malam di dalam kamar, tanpa minum dan makan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat disebut sebagai 'tidak apa-apa'.

Tao terus mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan '_gege_' berkali-kali, berharap agar pria di seberang sana membuka pintu dan lalu dan lalu, lalu—memeluknya dengan cengiran lebar seperti yang biasa Kris lakukan—

—sebelum ia mengunci diri di kamar.

Kris kembali tenggelam di dalam pikirannya.

Ia tidak tahu apakah ini normal untuk tersenyum ketika ia memikirkan seseorang—seorang laki-laki? Apakah hal ini normal ketika seorang laki-laki menjadi inspirasinya dalam menulis sebuah lagu? Kris tidak mengerti dan hal ini membuatnya sangatsangatsangat bingung dan frustasi. Setiap saat ia menyentuh seorang laki-laki di atas panggung, semua _fans_nya akan berteriak senang. Dan ia berpikir bahwa mungkin—mungkin—_fanservice_ adalah hal yang bagus. **Tapi **apakah ini normal ketika ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang lebih dari _fanservice_ ketika ia bersentuhan dengan seorang laki-laki?

Tidak semua laki-laki, tentu saja. Perasaan ini hanya muncul ketika ia melakukan kontak dengan _orang ini. _Orang ini orang yang tinggal dengannya di bawah satu atap yang sama, orang yang ia sebut sebagai _candu. _Apakah ini normal jika orang ini sebenarnya adalah teman satu _band_nya? Orang yang biasa bersenda gurau dengannya, orang yang biasa makan bersama, berlatih bersama, dan mungkin tidur bersama ketika ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk naik tangga di malam hari sepulang dari jadwal yang begitu ketat. Orang ini...

Huang Zitao.

"_Ge? Gege_ yang lain sedang pergi ke luar untuk menghabiskan liburan. Aku sendirian—"

Kris masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Perkataan Tao hanya terdengar sayup-sayup.

Kris memeluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara dua lutut.

Benar. Tao selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Tao juga adalah orang yang sudah merubahnya menjadi seseorang yang banyak bicara, dibandingkan pertama kali mereka bertemu, Kris lebih banyak bicara sekarang. Dan ia berpikir bahwa—bahwa aegyo yang sering Tao lakukan begitu mengagumkan, membuatnya terlihat begitu.. indah? Kris tidak tahu kata apa yang pantas untuk mendiskripsikan hal semacam itu. Dan—dan ia berpikir betapa konyolnya kenyataan bahwa ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa ia lakukan..hanya untuk Tao.

Apakah hal-hal tersebut—_**normal**_?

"_Gege_, bicaralah. Bicaralah padaku!"

Suara Tao kembali terdengar, kali ini nadanya sedikit meninggi. Kris bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu namun kata-katanya terpotong bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan satu kata.

"Ge, kau bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kau sudah mengunci dirimu di dalam kamar selama tiga hari dua malam, tanpa makan. Jangan kau anggap aku ini akan semudah itu kau bodohi. Meski kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa.. aku bukan anak kecil, _okay_? " suara Tao terdengar bergetar.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya, "Ta—"

"Aku belum selesai," helaan napas. "Ge, aku tahu belakanagan ini kau menghindariku. Kau tidak lagi memandang mataku ketika kita berbicara, dan aku bersumpah kau bahkan terkadang menganggapku tidak ada. Dan sekarang, dan sekarang kau bahkan tidak mengizinkanku untuk melihatmu? _Gege_, kenapa? Apa yang salah? Apa aku membuatmu marah? Apa kau—

—membenciku?"

Bukan seperti itu.

"Kalau memang begitu, aku... aku minta maaf. Maaf."

_Maaf_.

Suara senggukan.

Mata Kris melebar. Tao tidak sedang—

( _Salam kenal namaku Huang Zitao. Mulai hari ini aku adalah maknae dari grup EXO-M yang akan debut pada—  
Haha, meskipun aku suka wushu tapi sebenarnya diriku yang asli tidak sekuat penampilanku.  
Hiks. Gege, akhirnya kita debut juga. Ini mimpiku. Mimpiku. Aku terharu.  
Aku memang sensitif, terus kenapa!?  
Yah, Gege! Bukan seperti itu caranya menggoreng telur—  
Gege lihat!  
Gege  
Gege  
Gege  
Gege  
Ge—_

—_**ge. **__)_

—menangis, kan_?_

—_klek_.

_**BRAAAK!**_

Pintu terbuka. Kris berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi khawatir yang merayap di wajahnya. Tao membeku. Keduanya terdiam dan waktu seakan terhenti.

"H-Hey."

Adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Kris setelah tiga hari tidak bertatap muka dengan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ta—"

Sebuah senyum dan kali ini air mata benar-benar tumpah.

.

_Orang yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat_—

—sosok yang ia rindukan—

.

.

Suara senggukan.

"Jangan menangis."

Sebuah pelukan (Kris mendekap Tao dan Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris.)

"Aku khawatir, tahu!" Dan mereka berdua tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu yang kau khawatirkan selama ini? Sampai kau tidak keluar kamar selama hampir tiga hari!?" Suara kekehan terdengar. Tao membanting tubuhnya ke belakang, bersandar pada sofa di mana mereka berdua duduk saat ini. Kris mengerutkan dahi dan Tao tetap terkekeh meskipun mengetahui hal itu.

"Apanya yang lucu? Hal itu nyaris membuatku gila."

Kekehannya terhenti, "Dengar ya, _ge_," ia berkata, menatap Kris yang duduk di sampingnya kemudian tersenyum lebar, "aku bukan seorang _gay_," terhenti, ia memperkecil jaraknya dengan Kris, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada bidang milik pria berambut pirang itu. "Tapi aku mencintaimu." Detik berikutnya, bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Kris menempatkan kedua tangannya di leher Tao, menarik laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya itu lebih dekat, dan balik menciumnya. Hal yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika _member_ yang lain tidak sedang berada di dalam dorm. Menyentuh Tao sudah seperti candu bagi Kris.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak _gay_, kurasa." Kata Kris sambil tersenyum kecil setelah memutuskan kontak bibir mereka hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Tao ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

Dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kali ini ciumannya jauh lebih lama, lebih liar, lebih kasar, dan dengan sedikit desahan, saliva, gigitan, suara berkecipuk dari permainan lidah—

—mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

* * *

_**A/N**_: ASDFGHJKL. galauuuuu. pas bagian taoris/kristaonya galaaaau saya melebay. tiap liat taoris/kristao pasti selalu kebayang sesuatu yang galau. habis kris jaim sih. /salah.  
yuk bales review dulu.

**XXXYYY**: haii makasih udah review :'D haha kai emang gubrak banget kok XD ngegombal disaat yang nggak tepat.  
**diyayee**: asdfghjkl. manis? :'D duh makasih. padahal fluffnya maksa dan ceritanya garing kriuk-kriuk. dan btw, saya suka avatar anda. luhannya cantik. /gapenting /dibuang.  
**Seuk Hee**: LOL XD si lay kan emang pelupa. duh duh gege satu itu emang payah. nepok jidat waktu baca berita soal dia lupa naroh paspornya di tas ibunya XD LOL. Anda taoris shipper? saya juga. :'D /gaadayangnanya.  
**Akita Fisayu**: ceilee yang geregetan sama _appa_ :'D /plak. dan iya, ini sudah apdet. maaf telat XD /shotdead.  
**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim**: LOL. saya juga suka kapel sulay/layho XD semoga taoris sama chenmin nya... atau kristao sama xiuchen? ah sama aja XD /plak. bisa menghibur Anda. baekyeolnya chapter depan. 8'D  
**aoora**: awww suka layho juga? Cx nggak nyangka banyak shippernya nih ni kopel satu.  
**kimhyunshi**: eh meleleh? jangan meleleh kamu bukan coklat D': /salah. wah shipper banyak kopel nih. o u o. saya juga ngeship banyak pairing di exo sih XD terutama coughanyoneXbaekhyuncough. /dibantai. hug and kisseu juga :*  
**anonstalker**: asdfghjkl. pen-name Anda. /loves it down. makasiiiih btw. c': saya juga suka semua exo opisial kopel. *U*  
**wufan-gun**: eh? Anda mirip sama lay? 8'D Anda unicorn juga? /salah. iya ini lanjutannya semoga nggak mengecewakan. orz.  
**Reader**: lay biased ya? hehe saya sebenernya nggak punya bias di exo. orz. bias saya tiap minggu ganti melulu. /ngok. habis mereka itu terlalu.. indah. /halah.  
**Reita**: hehe iya kaisoo :'D shippernya?  
**Ryu JiHyun**: lol. syukur deh kalau menghibur XD semoga chapter ini nggak kebangetan galaunya.  
**mbaAjier**: lol. romantis? XD orz. dan semoga chapter ini juga... romantis? :'3  
**EXOKM fan**: ini chapter yang selanjutnya. maaf lama o3o  
**PoppyEksa**: aww makasih :'D dan abekyeol masih chapter depan. sabar ya XD  
**Choi hyun hee**: haha iya kopel satu itu sebenernya sweet. cuma ketutup sama kemesuman kai aja :'D /plak.  
**Numpangbaca**: waah ternyata Anda juga berpikiran kayak gitu juga ;_; iya rasanya liat orang tua sendirian kayak gitu emang nyesek ;A; pengen nemenin mereka duduk dan ngobrol tapi.. malu. /plak. taoris shipper? aduh semoga chapter ini nggak absurd. orz.  
**LeeKim**: waah semua shipper kopel? XD jangan maruk-maruk 8'D /alahlojugamaruk.  
**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan**: mau lay yang uke atau suho yang uke itu tergantung imajinasi Anda saja XD meskipunsayasukauke!lay. dan dibandingin nentuin mana uke mana seme di kopel sulay, nentuin seme uke di kopel xiuchen/chenmin jauh lebih susah bagi saya DB. jadi ya, saya serahkan pada imajinasi Anda semua saja XD /ngok.  
**BLUEFIRE0805**: haha habis jiwa d.o itu adalah jiwa seorang uma sih ya C'x hehe semoga terhibur dengan chapter yang ini.  
**mayuka57**: hai mayu! ouo)/ /melambai. LOL iya kan? iya kan? XD kai itu emang sebenernya sweet. cuma wajahnya yang asdfghjkl itu menutupi semua yang berbau sweet dan berganti jadi mesum. /ditendang. makasih dan semoga terhibur dengan chap ini XD  
**gembul**: haha makasih. semoga terhibur dengan chap ini C'x  
**Septaaa96**: setiap kopel satu cerita nih. hehe. semoga terhibur dengan chap ini meski ga ada kaido. :'DD  
**HUnHan Shipper**: haha, suho emang cocok buat yang galau-galau gitu sih ya XD /eh. semoga terhibur dengan chap ini (; /bows bareng sehun yang asli. XD  
**golden13**: yep. ini taorisnya. o u o. semoga tidak mengecewakan. = u =v  
**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: lay malu-malu emang imut sih ya XD hehe, kaisoo shipper juga nih? o u o  
**Red Uranus**: saya juga suka sulay! XD hidup sulaaaay! /berkibar /?  
**Min Yora**: ;w; te-terima kasih! saya yakin Anda jauh lebih jago dari saya kok! hoho, dan ini sudah lanjut. semoga terhibur XD  
**dinodee**r: kai emang sweet XD dan suho sama lay.. no comment. semoga lay bener-bener bisa sembuh dari kebiasaan lupanya itu u.u amin /?. oho. hunhan sama baekyeol chappie depan. 8'D  
**BabySuDo**: LOL. saya bukan anak sastra XD OTL. tapi saya emang anak ips eue lol. ohoho dan ini cuma berdasar kehidupan sehari-hari. jadi sebenernya tema sangat pasaran XD hehe makasih sudah mampir~

ASDFGHJKL. makasih yang sudah review/baca/dan lain-lain ;w; saya terharu. asdfghjkl semoga chapter besok nggak galau u.u  
sekali lagi, terima kasih! :'D makasih sudah membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: HAAAAAIIIII. Masih ingat saya? Iya ini Sehun HUAHAHAHAHAHA. Oke, jadi semacam saya php, haha tapi sungguh nggak maksud. Saya sibuk RL :-) /kalem. Dan ada sedikit masalah kemarin-kemarin karena kondisi laptop saya yang bangke abissss. Seneng deh rasanya bisa publish sama selesaiin fic ini. HAHAHAHAH akhirnya Twinkle SELESAI YEEAAAAH. /ditimpuk/ Dengan itu saya nggak punya utang lagi hehe. Oh iya, bagian HunHan terinspirasi dari suatu fic; exo's chat room. Saya sudah bilang ke authornya kalau fic-nya menginspirasi saya untuk bikin fic, kebetulan kenal juga. Haha lega deh akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin HunHan yang kemarin2 sempet mati ide OTL. Maaf berantakan, nggak sempet edit fic._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

_chanbaek/baekyeol_; - _**i like everything about you**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

BRUUUUK!  
BRUUUUUUGH!  
PRAAAANG!

Suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam ruangan paling pojok di dalam dorm EXO.

EXO-K lebih tepatnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali suara yang menunjukkan orang jatuh dari tempat tidur, perabotan dilempar, dan teriakan yang dapat membuat anak kecil menangis karena takut itu terdengar. Namun bukannya makin mereda, tapi malah makin menjadi. Apalagi setelah terdengar bunyi 'BUG' yang cukup keras diikuti suara rintihan yang menyayat hati (suara berat yang khas namun sekarang terdengar lebih tinggi dan ada nada kesakitan disana)—

"AAUUUUUUUUUUUH! Selangkanganku!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

—dan suara tawa.

Membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak sarapan di dapur mengernyitkan dahi sebelum kemudian menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang sedang asik menonton televisi sambil tertawa bahagia seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di dalam dorm. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sebelum menghela napas panjang dan menoleh ke arah Jongin.

Sang object sedang sibuk memandangi cermin seukuran dirinya sebelum ia mulai 'ritual'. Yang dimaksud 'ritual' adalah ketika Jongin—bukan—Kai mulai membuat pose-pose (yang menurutnya dan katanya sendiri) seduktif dan seksi. Anak laki-laki berkulit tan itu menyeringai sebelum mengedipkan mata ke arah dirinya sendiri, membuat pistol dari jari tangannya lalu berpura-pura menembakkannya ke refleksi dirinya dan dengan itu dia berkata,

"Hai _sexy beast_. Lihatlah, betapa mengagumkannya dirimu di pagi hari ini. Kau tahu, kau tampan dan aku suka itu."

Diakhiri dengan Kai menyisir poni rambutnya ke belakang menggunakan jari-jari tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo memberi respon sebuah dengusan. Kyungsoo berdecak frustasi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang _maknae_ yang tadi ia dapati sedang duduk di meja makan.

Sudut bibir Kyungsoo berkedut ketika melihat Sehun tertidur pulas dengan kepala di atas meja. Air liur mengalir deras dari dalam mulutnya.

Karena dia tidak ingin menambah stresnya di pagi hari itu (setiap pagi, sebenarnya) ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelum merengek pelan dan memijit-mijit dahinya.

"Kenapa aku hidup bersama kalian."

.

.

"Cukup, Baekhyun, cukup!" Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi tanda kalau ia menyerah, sedangkan tangan kiri memegangi selangkangan. Dilihat dari ekspresi kesakitan yang menempel di wajahnya, dapat disimpulkan kalau Baekhyun baru saja melakukan sesuatu di bagian sensitif itu.

Baekhyun, di sisi lain, menyeringai lebar sebelum kemudian memukuli Chanyeol dengan bantal yang sejak tadi ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol berusaha menghentikannya namun sia-sia karena tidak banyak yang dapat dilakukan hanya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain berusaha meredam rasa sakit pada bagian tertentu.

BUUUUGH!  
BRAAAK!

Ya, suara berisik tadi memang berasal dari kamar duo heboh, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, hentikan!" Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan serangan Baekhyun yang bertubi-tubu tapi _well_... dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak hanya dnegan menggunakan satu tangan. "Hentikan! Kau baru saja menendang selangkanganku!"

"Kau mengataiku **pendek**!"

"Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan—" Chanyeol melihat ke arah dimana tangan kirinya bersemayam, "—ini."

"_Well_," sebuah dengusan, "kau juga bilang bahwa aku terlalu _derp_ sedangkan kau tahu bahwa kau lebih—lebih _derp_ dari segala _derp_ yang ada—"

"...Baek—"

"Aku belum selesai!" Baekhyun memberi Chanyeol satu pukulan dengan bantal, menghiraukan 'ouch!' yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Kau juga bilang bahwa kentutku lebih bau dari makanan basi—"

Chanyeol tertawa datar, "Tapi itu memang iya—"

"Diam!" Satu pukulan kembali diluncurkan. "Ketiakmu lebih bau!"

"..."

"Kau juga bilang bahwa **jariku seperti wanita**, wajahku terlihat **seperti wanita ketika aku memakai **_**eyeliner**__,_ dan hal-hal lain yang menurutku disitulah letak kharismaku, tapi kau menghancurkannya dengan berkata bahwa **aku seperti wanita**!" Baekhyun menghentikan luapan kekesalannya dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah tepat ke wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam dan memandang ke arah _hyung_-nya itu dengan kikuk. Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum kemudian duduk bersimpuh di depan Chanyeol, membuang bantal yang digenggamnya tadi ke lantai. "Aku lelah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..Ng."

"Pff—"

Dan meledaklah suara tawa Chanyeol. Ia tertawa seperti orang gila (hal biasa yang sering ia lakukan ketika ada sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu), duduk bersila kemudian menepuk-nepuk lututnya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan memukul dada Chanyeol agak keras.

"Itu tidak lucu, kau membuatku sedikit kesal pagi ini—"

"Setiap pagi."

Baekhyun menggerakkan kedua bola matanya ke arah samping, "Oh benar. Setiap pagi."

"Benar," Chanyeol masih tertawa, tapi kali ini hanya tawa kecil. Namun suara tawanya kembali mengeras ketika ia mendapati bibir Baekhyun membentuk sebuah '_pout_' dan dahinya mengernyit. Ekspresi yang menurut Chanyeol terlihat kekanakan tapi—imut?

"Hentikan sebelum aku menendang selangkanganmu lagi."

Tersedak udara, Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Kedua tangan kini menutupi bagian yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdehem, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku berhenti, oke?"

"Bagus." Chanyeol bisa melihat '_angelic smile_' terukir di wajah Baekhyun, hanya saja kali ini disertai dengan aura hitam yang menjalar-jalar di belakang tubuhnya. Yang membuat senyumnya itu terlihat mengerikan kalau boleh jujur. Chanyeol bergidik memandangnya.

Ruangan menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol hanya diam, masih berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang tersisa. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk memandangi jari-jarinya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, menatap _hyung_-nya dengan penasaran.

"Lucu," Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, "aku tidak pernah minta untuk lahir seperti ini. Kalau bisa memilih, aku juga ingin terlahir tinggi—" Baekhyun bisa mendengar Chanyeol sedang berusaha keras menahan tawa setelah ia mengatakan 'tinggi' tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari hanya sekadar memukul Chanyeol tepat di bahu atau menendangnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Aku juga ingin punya jari yang panjang dan besar dan tubuh yang gagah dan tegap," terhenti, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengernyit, "aku juga ingin dipanggil raksasa, setidaknya itu terdengar lebih baik daripada _midget—_atau kurcaci_._" Baekhyun terkekeh, Chanyeol mengikutinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian memainkan jari-jarinya, "Kadang aku iri denganmu, Chanyeol."

Kali ini suara tawa Chanyeol kembali meledak, makin keras. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat air mata menggenang di sudut mata Chanyeol. Sudah bukan pemandangan yang baru lagi, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang seperti orang gila. Memang sulit mendapati sang _Happy Virus _bersikap serius. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum kemudian ikut tertawa bersama Chanyeol.

"—..hahaha. Iri," Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, sebuah senyum tergantung di wajahnya. "Kau tahu, lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri daripada menjadi orang lain. Bersyukurlah dengan apa yang kau miliki sekarang."

"Kata-kata yang sudah sangat sering aku dengar."

"Formalitas," kekehan, "aku merasa tidak enak kalau tidak menanggapi kata-katamu tadi."

"Sialan," kata Baekhyun kemudian memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan keras. Chanyeol mengais kesakitan, tapi dia masih tertawa, _by the way_. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu suara tawa terdengar detik berikutnya.

"Lagipula." Chanyeol bergerak mendekat, menempatkan dirinya tepat di depan Baekhyun, kemudian duduk bersila. Dia tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersinar sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun berubah menjadi sedikit merah.

"A-Apa?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya bergetar. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti akan menertawakannya karena bereaksi seperti perempuan.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Baekhyun mendapati tatapan mata _dongsaeng_nya melembut, sebuah senyum kecil tercoreng di wajah Chanyeol. Membuat suhu badan Baekhyun memanas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat (Baekhyun menampar dirinya sendiri secara mental), sementara itu Chanyeol sibuk mengaitkan jari-jemari mereka.

"Kau lihat? Kalau kau terlahir tinggi dan berjari besar dan kau dipanggil raksasa," Chanyeol menghentikan kata-katanya, kemudian membawa kedua tangan mereka yang terkait satu dengan lainnya ke depan wajah Baekhyun, "jari-jarimu tidak akan bagus jika berada di sini."

Baekhyun bisa melihat jemarinya mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di sela-sela jari Chanyeol. Dan menurutnya itu terlihat...bagus? Sangat pas?

"Um..." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "apa kau mencoba berkata kalau aku terlihat bagus karena berukuran mini seperti wanita?"

Chanyeol hanya melongo mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, tapi kemudian tertawa kecil, "Bukan, _idiot_."

"HEI! Kau tidak baru saja memanggilku—mmh!" kata-katanya dipotong dengan bibir Chanyeol yang mengunci bibir Baekhyun. Membuat yang lebih pendek terdiam dengan wajah semerah udang rebus.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, menyeringai lebar, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertunduk dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

"P-Park Chanyeol kau tolol."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol tersenyum, mengacak rambut light-brown Baekhyun, lalu mengusap pipi kiri Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Yang tadi aku coba untuk katakan adalah... Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, dan menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Kau tahu? Mungkin jika kau terlahir berbeda, aku belum pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan perasaanku padamu seperti sekarang ini. Bukan hanya karena masalah fisik, tapi aku yakin, jika orang terlahir berbeda dengan dirinya yang ada saat ini, maka pikiran, hati, dan tingkah lakunya akan menjadi... berbeda juga? Karena bagaimanapun, itu bukan dirinya—"

"Park Chanyeol kau kerasukan apa!?"

Chanyeol tertawa karena reaksi Baekhyun yang seperti baru saja melihat setan. Ia mencium dahi Baekhyun sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Bagiku, kau yang sekarang sudah sempurna."

Baekhyun masih memerah dan nyaris tersenyum seperti orang tolol sebelum kemudian Chanyeol mulai berceloteh lagi,

"Aku menyukaimu, walau kau pendek seperti _midget_ dan kau terlalu _feminine. _Atau walau kau mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti anjing sebelum tidur dan kentutmu lebih bau dari makanan basi_._"

Kalimat tersebut diakhiri dengan cengiran lebar oleh Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menatap pria yang lebih besar darinya dengan mulut menganga dan Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa wajah Baekhyun saat itu terlihat sangat bodoh. Andai saja ia menggenggam kamera.

"Park..." sudut-sudut bibir Baekhyun berkedut, aura hitam menjalar-jalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"_Oops_." Melihat itu, Chanyeol segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"PARK CHANYEOL JIKA AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHMU HARI INI, MAKA AKU BUKAN BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

BRUUUUGH!  
PRAAAANGG!  
BUUUUGH!

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku, aku tadi—"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA CHANYEOL JANGAN LARI!"

"Haha aku tidak tahu sejak kapan layar televisi menampilkan _boxer_ yang sama dengan _boxer_ milik Baekhyun..—"

"_Woohoo_! Apa kau tahu kalau kau juga memiliki perut yang sempurna? Oh! Dan lihat tatapan matamu, _rawr_!"

"...—mm? Apa ini sudah masuk waktu makan malam?"

Dan dengan itu kegaduhan berpindah dari kamar tidur ke ruang keluarga.

Kyungsoo, sekali lagi, hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

"Kenapa aku hidup bersama kalian..."

.

.

.

* * *

_hunhan/sehan_; -_**because distance is nothing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Thehunthesheep** _is now signing on_

**LuhanChan** _is now signing on_

**Thehunthesheep **_started a conversation with_ **LuhanChan**

**Thehunthesheep**: _Hyuuuuuuuuung_!

**LuhanChan**: Ah! Sehun! Aku merindukanmu!

**Thehunthesheep**: Haha _hyung_, kau baru saja kembali ke China dua hari yang lalu? Tapi aku senang mengetahui hal itu. Ehem.

**LuhanChan:** Memang kenapa? Kau tidak merindukanku juga? Oh _fine_, senang bisa mengenalmu, Tuan Oh. _Bye_.

**Thehunthesheep**: ...

**LuhanChan**: Apa?

**Thehunthesheep**: Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat. Jangan marah.

**LuhanChan**:

**Thehunthesheep**: _Hyung_?

**LuhanChan**:

**Thehunthesheep**: Kau marah, _hyung_? Aku minta maaf.

**LuhanChan**:

**Thehunthesheep**: _Hyung_? Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat. Satu detik tanpamu serasa seperti satu hari. Lihat betapa menyedihkannya aku tanpamu. Aku hanya bisa melihat foto-fotomu yang ada di laptop dan handphone sambil membayangkan kau duduk di sampingku, tersenyum dan bercanda denganku. Percayalah padaku, hyung. Jangan marah!

**LuhanChan**:

**Thehunthesheep**:

**LuhanChan**: Wow!

**Thehunthesheep**: _Hyung_?

**LuhanChan**: Aku tidak percaya _acting skills_-ku semakin meningkat! Xi Luhan kau memang mengagumkan!

**Thehunthesheep**: ...

**LuhanChan**: _Well_, aku hanya tidak menyangka kau sampai melakukan hal itu. Maksudku... membayangkan aku ada di sana. Aku harap kau melakukannya dengan maksud yang baik, bukan untuk sesuatu yang jelek dan kurang tepat...

**Thehunthesheep**: Memang ada sesuatu yang jelek mengenai itu?

**LuhanChan**: Bukan sesuatu yang jelek sebenarnya, hanya saja kurang baik. Kau sudah cukup umur untuk berpikiran seperti itu.

**Thehunthesheep**: ...Apa hubungannya...

**LuhanChan**: Ckck jangan sok inosen seperti itu Sehun. Aku tahu semua yang ada di pikiran remaja dalam masa pertumbuhan sepertimu. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi.

**Thehunthesheep**: ...Aku tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraanmu.

**LuhanChan**: Masturbasi, _idiot_.

**Thehunthesheep**:

**LuhanChan**: Sehun?

**Thehunthesheep**:

**LuhanChan**: Sehun? Kau masih disana?

**Thehunthesheep**:

**LuhanChan**: Kuharap kau tidak lari ke kamar mandi dan mempraktekkannya. Kalaupun iya, ingat, bukan aku yang menyuruh, oke? Aku hanya berusaha memberimu nasihat.

**Thehunthesheep**: HYUNG AKU TERSEDAK KENTANG GORENGKU!

**LuhanChan**: Benarkah?

**Thehunthesheep**: TENTU SAJA. ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU.

**LuhanChan**: Sudah kubilang aku hanya memberimu nasihat.

**Thehunthesheep**: KAU GILA. AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERPIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU.

**LuhanChan**: ...jadi ini semua salahku?

**Thehunthesheep**: TENTU SAJA.

**LuhanChan**: Tapi sungguh aku bermaksud baik!  
Huft, aku minta maaf.

**Thehunthesheep**: UNTUNG AKU MENCINTAIMU JADI KAU KUMAAFKAN.

**LuhanChan**: Bisakah kau berhenti memakai _caps lock_? Itu terlihat seperti kau sedang berteriak dengan kasar kepadaku...

**Thehunthesheep**: Oh maaf, aku yakin tombol _caps lock-_nya tidak sengaja tertekan ketika aku tersedak tadi. Dan aku lupa mematikannya. Hehe.

**LuhanChan**: ...

**Thehunthesheep**: Ehem. Jadi... bagaimana kabarmu, _hyung_?

**LuhanChan**: Uh baik? Kurasa.. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu setelah kepergianku ke China dua hari ini?

**Thehunthesheep**: Baik juga, kurasa. Hanya yah...kau tahu, kan, bagaimana keadaan di dorm?

**LuhanChan**: Kebun binatang.

**Thehunthesheep**: Hahaha, penggambaran yang bagus, _hyung_. Tapi memang di sini tidak akan pernah tenang sebelum jam tidur.

**LuhanChan**: Aku tahu.

**Thehunthesheep**: Tapi jangan khawatir, para _hyung_ memperlakukanku dengan baik.

**LuhanChan**: Sebaiknya. Terutama Kai, bilang saja padaku kalau dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu. Aku akan memberinya tendangan melayang jika aku kembali ke Korea nanti.

**Thehunthesheep**: _LOL hyung_. Selain karena ragu kau bisa melakukan hal itu, tenang saja, Kai tidak akan _membully_-ku ataupun menjailiku terlalu kejam. Yang ada malah sebaliknya.

**LuhanChan**: Aku hanya berusaha menunjukkan rasa perhatianku padamu.

**Thehunthesheep**: Ah, itu manis sekali.

**LuhanChan**: Tapi tidak semanis aku.

**Thehunthesheep**: ...tentu saja.

**LuhanChan**: Kau seperti enggan mengakuinya.

**Thehunthesheep**: ...Bukan begitu, _hyun_g. Tentu saja kau yang paling manis, cantik, dan imut. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya, kan?

**LuhanChan**: Oh jadi karena kau sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya, sekarang kau malas mengakui dan bilang kalau aku manis?

**Thehunthesheep**: Astaga _hyung_...

**LuhanChan:** Huh!

**Thehunthesheep**: Entah kenapa kau jadi lebih _moody_ kalau kita tidak bersama.

**LuhanChan**: Karena kau jadi lebih menyebalkan kalau kita tidak bersama.

**Thehunthesheep**: ...baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Kau orang paling manis yang pernah kukenal.

**LuhanChan**: Pasti.

**Thehunthesheep**: Kau narsis sekali _hyung_ haha.

**LuhanChan**: Dan kau menyukaiku.

**Thehunthesheep**: Sangat. Jadi, bagaimana kabar yang lain?

**LuhanChan**: Baik? Kris sedang menyelenggarakan konser tunggal di kamar mandi saat ini, Lay sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur, Tao sedang menonton telenovela, Jongdae sibuk dengan _laptop_nya, bermain _game_, sedangkan Baozi sedang membaca majalah di ruang tamu.

**Thehunthesheep**: Hahaha cukup normal. Maksudku, mereka tidak seberisik _hyung-hyung_ yang ada di sini. Kecuali fakta bahwa Kris sekarang sedang bernyanyi di kamar mandi. Jika kau tahu apa maksudku...

**LuhanChan**: Sebenarnya suaranya tidak jelek. Hanya kadang perutku mulas ketika dia menyanyi dan harus menggapai nada tinggi.

**Thehunthesheep**: Kurasa dia tidak buruk. Kau harus mendengarkan Chanyeol bernyanyi. Aku berani bertaruh, di bait pertama lagu, kau bisa menemukan dirimu menyumpal mulutnya dengan sesuatu.

**LuhanChan**: Aku pasti akan mendengarkannya di suatu kesempatan.

**Thehunthesheep**: Hahaha itu jahat.

**LuhanChan**: _Well_, sebenarnya aku selalu ingin membalas semua perbuatannya padaku selama ini.

**Thehunthesheep**: Hey, kau belum pernah cerita tentang hal itu.

**LuhanChan**: Belum sempat lebih tepatnya.

**Thehunthesheep**: Aku akan menjadi pendengar atau dalam kasus kali ini, pembaca yang baik? Apapun itu.

**LuhanChan**: Sehun, ini bukan masalah serius, kau tahu bagaimana Chanyeol.

**Thehunthesheep**: Ayolah.

**LuhanChan**: Jadi... suatu hari Chanyeol memergokiku sedang menonton sebuah _video_?

**Thehunthesheep**: Lalu?

**LuhanChan**: Mungkin dia akan menganggapnya angin lalu kalau aku hanya menonton video biasa. Tapi saat itu...

**Thehunthesheep**: ..Oh?

**LuhanChan**: Aku menonton _video gay_.

**Thehunthesheep**:

**LuhanChan**:

**Thehunthesheep**:

**LuhanChan**: Sehun?

**Thehunthesheep**: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**LuhanChan**: ...

**Thehunthesheep**: Maaf _hyung_, maaf. Aku hanya... _yeah_?

**LuhanChan**: Tidak apa, setidaknya aku sudah memprediksikan kalau kau akan memberi reaksi seperti itu.

**Thehunthesheep**: Dan prediksimu tepat. Haha _weeeelll_, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari kau menonton _video gay_. Walaupun itu sedikit _yeah_ mengejutkan.

**LuhanChan**: _Awkward_. Aku ingat sekali saat itu Chanyeol menatapku dengan horor dan dia masih memberiku tatapan yang sama dua hari setelahnya.

**Thehunthesheep**: Tapi sekarang kalian sudah tidak canggung antara satu dengan yang lain kan?

**LuhanChan**: Bisa dibilang begitu.

**Thehunthesheep**: Bukankah itu bagus?

**LuhanChan**: Tidak, itu buruk.

**Thehunthesheep**: Jadi?

**LuhanChan**: Chanyeol... dia terus berkata bahwa semua hal yang aku lakukan atau gunakan itu _gay_. Bahkan dia bilang baju yang baru saja aku beli kemarin, yang bergambar mobil limousin hitam beroda emas itu _gay_. Padahal aku tidak bisa menemukan dimana sisi _gay_-nya dari gambar itu.

T**hehunthesheep**: Mungkin karena rodanya emas?  
Walaupun aku juga tidak yakin kalau itu _gay_...

**LuhanChan**: Oh jadi kau lebih membela Chanyeol. _Backstabber_.

**Thehunthesheep**: Astaga _hyung_, bukan itu maksudku. Hyung, kau tahu bagaimana Chanyeol. Dia suka bercanda, jangan anggap serius semua ucapannya, oke?

**LuhanChan**: Huft. Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja, dia menyebalkan. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau aku masih _hyung_-nya.

**Thehunthesheep**: Kau memang masih seperti anak kecil, _hyung_.

**LuhanChan**: Maaf?

**Thehunthesheep**: Itu sesuatu yang bagus, aku mencoba mengatakan kalau kau _baby face_.

**LuhanChan**: Semua orang juga berkata seperti itu. Dan ya, aku cukup senang mendengarnya.

**Thehunthesheep**: _Yeah._

**LuhanChan**: _Yeah._ Kau tidak mengantuk? Ini sudah malam.

**Thehunthesheep**: Aku tadi tidur siang cukup lama, hari ini kami tidak ada kegiatan.

**LuhanChan**: Itu bagus. Jaga kesehatan.

**Thehunthesheep**: Kau juga.

**LuhanChan**: Yap.

**Thehunthesheep**: Yap.

**LuhanChan**: Sehun...

**Thehunthesheep**: Hm?

**LuhanChan**: Aku merindukanmu.

**Thehunthehseep**: Aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi haha. Aku juga.

**LuhanChan**: Tidak, maksudku, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Kau tahu, aku bersungguh-sungguh.

**Thehunthesheep**: Tentu, _hyung_. Aku percaya padamu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal?

**LuhanChan**: Haahh... tidak. Hanya saja aku.. um, sedikit kepikiran.

**Thehunthesheep**: Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Ini tentang Chanyeol lagi?

**LuhanChan**: Bukan, tapi kita?

**Thehunthesheep**: Baiklah, ada apa dengan kita?

**LuhanChan**: Pft mungkin aku akan terdengar melankolis.

**Thehunthesheep**: Melankolis? Haha, aku memperhatikan.

**LuhanChan**: Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit egois, tapi kadang aku berpikir... berpikir kalau akan lebih baik kalau kita berada dalam satu grup. Dengan itu kita bisa lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama. Membeli bubble tea atau hanya sekadar berjalan-jalan santai di taman. Walaupun ketika kita bersama kita jarang mengobrol karena aku masih belajar bahasa Korea dan kau sama sekali tidak mengerti mandarin, tapi aku senang um... bisa berada di dekatmu.

**Thehunthesheep**: _Hyung_, itu manis sekali haha.

**LuhanChan**: Apapun yang menyangkut tentang diriku pasti manis.

**Thehunthesheep**: Bisa kukatakan itu.

**LuhanChan**: Pft kau menyebalkan.

**Thehunthesheep**: Tapi kau suka berada di dekatku.

**LuhanChan**: Lihat, siapa sekarang yang narsis.

**Thehunthesheep**: Hahaha, kau, tetap kau.

**LuhanChan**: Hhh.. terserah.

**Thehunthesheep**: _Hyung_?

**LuhanChan**: Hm?

**Thehunthesheep**: Mungkin kita tidak bisa selalu bersama seperti yang lain, dan kalau boleh egois, aku juga ingin selalu di dekatmu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu selagi aku bisa. Tapi lihat hal positifnya, kita jadi bisa mengobrol banyak melalui chat seperti ini. Walau aku yakin kau masih melihat kamus ataupun bolak-balik ke kamar untuk bertanya pada Baozi arti dari kata-kata yang belum kau tahu. Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dengan mengobrol panjang seperti ini. Yah, walau lebih senang ketika melihatmu secara langsung. Tapi aku cukup bersyukur.

**LuhanChan**: Ah, kau membuat mataku sedikit lembab. Tapi, aku bersyukur telah mengenalmu.

**Thehunthesheep**: Aku juga.

**LuhanChan**: Baiklah, karena hari sudah semakin larut, lebih baik kita tidur. Aku yakin besok kalian punya jadwal yang harus kalian lakukan.

**Thehunthesheep**: Kau juga, hyung. Selamat malam, tidur yang nyenyak.

**LuhanChan**: Yep. _Night_.

**Thehunthesheep**: _Night_.

**LuhanChan**: Um, Sehun, sebelum kau _sign off_...

**Thehunthesheep**: Ya?

**LuhanChan**: Pastikan kau benar-benar langsung tidur, oke?

**Thehunthesheep**: Tentu saja, _hyuuung_.

**LuhanChan**: Jangan masturbasi.

**Thehunthesheep**:

**LuhanChan**:

**Thehunthesheep**:

**LuhanChan**:

**Thehunthesheep**: ASTAGA _HYUNG_ AKU BARU SAJA TERSEDAK SUSUKU.

**LuhanChan** _left the conversation_.

**LuhanChan** _is now signing off_.

.

.

* * *

A/N: HUAHAHA gimana? Epic fail ya. MAAF. Writer block kills. OTL. Dan maaf saya nggak bisa bales review karena saya lagi keburu-buru, cuma minjem modem temen OTL. Tapi makasih buat yang udah revieeeew dan yang udah baca. AAAAAAA saya cinta kalian! :"-3 Btw, itu headcanon saya untuk Baekyeol XD Di mata saya mereka itu couple yang paling rajin berantem, meski sebenernya mereka saling sayang /eaaa. Terus buat HunHan... saya nggak begitu tahu tentang couple ini. Yang saya tahu, Sehun itu orangnya sebenernya banyak omong (makanya kalau dilihat Sehun chatnya banyak2 di fic ini), sedangkan Luhan... Entah kenapa Luhan itu bagi saya malaikat yang berhati iblis. Katanya juga dia member terjahil kan di EXO-M haha. Dan yang soal Luhan ketauan nonton video gay sama Chanyeol itu.. well, kalian pasti tau ada fact kayak gitu kan. LOL banget OTL. Udahlah daripada saya makin ngebacot, THAAAAANKS udah mengikuti **Twinkle** sampai akhir :"-3 I love you to bits.

Sampai ketemu lagi di fic selanjutanya? Doakan saya bisa nyelesaiin Baekyeol berchapter ini ya. Hahaha. Chyeah~! *ala Luhan*


End file.
